Research
by Carrie S
Summary: What does Don do on his computer, anyway? Mike and Raph decide to find out.


Author's Note: Yes, folks, Carrie really is alive, as this harmless little one shot proves! This plot bunny bit me and I simply could not shake it off, and it is actually more or less Don centric, which is surprising since I hardly ever write about Don! Hope you all enjoy! A little present for Splinter, who has kindly offered to help me beta the rest of 'Her,' which will hopefully be updated soon!

**Disclaimer: No turtles were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. And I own nothing, obviously!**

* * *

**RESEARCH** _By: Carrie S_

"It's my turn!"

"No, it's MINE!"

"It was yours the last time!"

"No, it was…"

Don let his head fall into his hands, feeling a headache coming on. Mikey and Raph had been bickering for the past hour…well, it was probably only five seconds, but it certainly _felt _like an hour…about who's turn it was for the remote. Could they not be a little original, at least? They had this argument perhaps once an hour. One would think they were little kids, when they were really about fifteen. He supposed the fact that Splinter was resting and Leonardo was meditating had something to do with their juvenile behavior. Well, Donatello was fed up with it—he was trying to research on his laptop, and they were making it damn hard to concentrate. If there was one thing Don hated, it was not being able to concentrate…especially when he was researching.

"Will you two just _stuff a sock in it?_ Do you really want to wake Splinter up and bring Leo out of his trance?" Don called, poking his head out of his lab, a clearly irate look filling his brown eyes.

This reaction had more of an instantaneous effect than Don had hoped, for both brothers ceased their cyclic banter to stare at him. Mike glanced at Raph, and Raph returned the favor, a decidedly sly smile playing on his face. Don suddenly wondered if his interruption had been a good idea…that sort of exchange between those two never meant anything good, and was usually reserved for Leo.

Before Don had time to get rid of his windows and protect his research from unwanted, prying eyes, Mike and Raph quickly abandoned their spots on the couch for positions behind him. Don was starting to panic now. This was definitely _not good…_

"What are ya doing, Donnie boy?" Mike grinned, trying to peer over his shoulder while Don tried to cover the screen.

"That's none of your business, you're interfering with the analytical process…"

"Yeah, Don, what _are _you doing?" Raph sang, and then his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of what it was Don was trying to hide. He hooted. "Oooooh, Don, caught in the act! Researching, _huh?_ What until I tell Leo what it is you _really _do!" Raph crowed, thumping his plastron with glee.

Mortified, Don felt his cheeks burning.

Mike squinted at a picture on Don's computer. He gasped. "Is that…"  
Raph grinned. "Yes. It is!"

"LEO!" Mike hollered, dashing out of the room, willing to risk the elder turtle's anger at being disturbed for the trouble that would come to Don. It was about time the quiet turtle came out of his shell a little…he never would have thought Donny capable of such behavior.

"Mike!' Don yelled, jumping up out of his chair, momentarily forgetting that Raphael was still in the room. The last thing he wanted was for Leo or Splinter to know what he had been up to. "Don't you dare! You come back here this instant!" He tore after his joyfully ebullient brother, leaving Raph alone.

Smirking, Raph looked at the screen again. He had to admit he was proud of Don.

_Research. Ha._

Glancing at the door to make sure no one would be coming for awhile, he situated himself at Don's laptop and stared at the mesmerizing picture on the screen.

He wasn't about to let thorough research go to waste.

**-Fin-**

**Well, I'll leave it up to your imagination what Don was looking at, but I'm sure you all can probably figure it out. Hehe. This was just a little something to get me back into writing again, and I certainly hope you all enjoyed it! I'm a little nervous, so please let me know what you think! You all can expect an update on 'Her' hopefully within the month…I thank everyone for your encouragements and great feedback, for that was in part what brought the story back. :) Love, Carrie.**


End file.
